The present invention relates to refrigerated merchandisers, and more particularly, to refrigerated merchandisers including a merchandising platform, lids for accessing a product display area of the merchandiser, and handles for moving the lids between open and closed positions.
In conventional practice, commercial businesses such as supermarkets and convenience stores are equipped with vertically-oriented and horizontally-oriented refrigerated merchandisers. Some refrigerated merchandisers include doors or lids that are movable between open and closed positions to provide access to the product display areas in the merchandisers. Often, handles are rigidly fixed to the doors using fasteners or other attachment means to allow movement of the doors between the open and closed positions.